Back From Behind
by Matt G
Summary: Rick and Jacob have to take back the SGC from Klorel


I stepped out of the gate for the Tok'ra homeworld after yet another fairly basic mission. Garshaw and Jacob to Earth with the assignment – pose  
  
as observer, sent by Anubis to a meeting of Osiris and his underlings, gain any information on this just-come-out-of-retirement System Lord's plans  
  
and get out of town.  
  
Too easy. I now had information on the invasion plans of Osiris – it was now up to the High Council to determine what to do with it. The High  
  
Council appeared to have decided that these quick assignments was to be my speciality, not that they seem to do a lot about this info that I'm  
  
getting.  
  
'Be patient Rick. The High Council are likely to act on our intelligence in time' Being in my head, Seng'ok could read my thoughts way too easily.  
  
'Maybe, but this sort of assignment gets boring after a while' I replied 'The AHA was tougher than the stuff we've been given so far'. We entered  
  
the debriefing chamber.  
  
End of the debriefing  
  
"Congratulations Rick, Seng'ok for another successful assignment. However I have bad news for you." Garshaw continued as Jacob entered the  
  
chamber. "Selmak, could you explain your assignment?"  
  
"Rick Francis, Jacob Carter and myself have been asked to go on a crucial assignment, to come to the aid of one of our major allies, the Tau'ri."  
  
Selmak explained  
  
This didn't sound good. "What for?"  
  
"According to a signal received from someone at the SGC, it has been taken over by Klorel. As a result you will have to remain here, perhaps  
  
permanently, if we are not successful in preventing the Tau'ri from falling. Klorel's troops have not broken on to the surface yet, but it could just be  
  
a matter of time. I am not sure that this assignment is right for my host but we agree that it would be good for the Tau'ri to see a familiar face"  
  
'Are you well Rick.' Seng'ok was sounding concerned.  
  
'In the circumstances...how should I feel?'  
  
'I understand'  
  
'Look Seng'ok, I'm not sure you do. I can't hang around here while my homeworld's in danger'  
  
'May I remind you of something?'  
  
*"Uh thanks, but to be perfectly honest with you, all that your dealing with here is a crazy loose cannon that's probably out of his depth"*  
  
'May I do likewise?' *"I have been a member of the Tok'ra for 500 years. I certainly am not out of my depth, even if you are."*  
  
'I take it that you would like me to request that we join Jacob Carter and Selmak on this assignment'  
  
'In one!' I replied.  
  
Seng'ok took over. "High Councillor, I have a request to make." He started. "My host and I wish to join Jacob Carter and Selmak on their  
  
assignment" It still feels weird when that happens!  
  
It was Jacob who answered him. "I could tell that Rick was bugging you there Seng'ok and I don't blame him. If you want to join us Rick, we leave  
  
tomorrow"  
  
The only thing that I was worried about now was finding a place to sleep for the night. If it hadn't been for Klorel I'd have been back on Earth by  
  
now!  
  
The next day  
  
Luckily the Tok'ra did have a vacant room. It had previously belonged to Tanith, a self appointed spy for Apophis who now served at his master's  
  
side – Apophis was supposedly dead now but Tanith was still unaccounted for  
  
Anyway I got up and met up with Jacob for breakfast, which looked similar to a Nutri-grain bar. Known better, known worse – this is another reason  
  
why it's good to spend most of my time on Earth!  
  
After we'd finished, Jacob briefed me on the specifics of the mission.  
  
"This planet is a long way from Earth. Using the Stargate is out because we figure that Klorel will have all his men already inside the SGC. Therefore  
  
we will travel by Peltac – it's a small craft but still quite nifty."  
  
"What happens when we get to Earth?"  
  
"We claim that we're former aides to Apophis, sent to aid in the invasion. I've never been up against Klorel before now so we're unlikely to be  
  
recognised."  
  
After getting transport-ringed to the surface we found the Peltac.  
  
'What's this thing capable of?' I asked Seng'ok  
  
'It will get us to Earth in fourteen Earth days'  
  
Jacob spoke up. "Now Rick, you've to consider yourself lucky that I decided to take you on this mission with me as you've only been with the Tok'ra  
  
a month. I'm older than you, have been with the Tok'ra longer, and Selmak's pretty much the granddaddy of all Tok'ra symbiotes so I'm piloting this  
  
craft and you're following my lead when we get to Earth. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
As far as I'm concerned seniority counts for zip – that would be in most circumstances. However if you told me after the AHA incident that in little  
  
over a year's time I would be travelling to Earth, trying to prevent it from being taken over then I would have called up the nearest mental hospital.  
  
In short, I was scared shitless.  
  
'As the Tau'ri would say, be careful what you wish for' Seng'ok was half- taunting.  
  
There was only one thing that this reminded me of. The year was 1999. The place, Barcelona. The contest – the European Champions League final  
  
between Manchester United and Bayern Munich. 70 minutes had past and Bayern were 1-0 up. United prepared to put on two subsitutes. One was  
  
Ole Gunnar Solksjaer, a young Norwegian nicknamed 'the Baby-faced Assasin'. The other was Teddy Sheringham, a veteran serving out his career  
  
with United.  
  
For Solksjaer read Rick Francis: British ex-university student and small time nutcase. Now working for the Tok'ra.  
  
For Sheringham read Jacob Carter: Ex USAF General. Now working for the Tok'ra.  
  
One last roll of the dice.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Rick. I'm going to put the Peltac down outside Colorado Springs. Hold on tight!"  
  
The Peltac turns downwards, and as the guy in the Oblivion ad says. 'Don't look down.' In the first 10 seconds after our landing the only thing that  
  
prevents me from throwing up is Seng'ok.  
  
The town is a couple of miles from the mountain. After finding the road we set out walking – the fact that there was no traffic was annoying as it  
  
would have been good to hitch a lift but a blessing because these outfits would definitely raise eyebrows. Then we saw the mountain.  
  
"OK Jacob, got any ideas how to get in?"  
  
It was Selmak that responded "Klorel should have posted two guards on the entrance. They are likely to be SGC guards that have been taken over  
  
by Goa'uld symbiotes."  
  
Walking round to the entrance we spotted two airmen.  
  
"Excuse me folks you aren't allowed in" one of them announced, in a normal voice.  
  
'OK, Seng'ok are these guys going to be hosts or humans?'  
  
"Look son, we need to get in" Jacob tried  
  
Both airman's eyes flashed "You will not come in" said the second in a particularly deep voice. Guess that answers that question.  
  
Selmak flashed back "We are former aides to Apophis to oversee the invasion of the Tau'ri."  
  
"Apophis does not want anything to do with his dead father" replied the first guard.  
  
Seng'ok happened to be in control at the time. "And who shall be the messengers?" he asked.  
  
"Kalchan and Renga. Loyal servants to Klorel."  
  
"It's a pity that such loyalty is wasted" that was Selmak  
  
"FIZZ, FIZZ, FIZZ, FIZZ" that was our zats  
  
'Uh, Seng'ok, don't two zats kill a person?' I asked  
  
'They do Rick'  
  
'Then why...?'  
  
'It was necessary if we were to get into the complex. It is likely that we will now take on their identities.'  
  
Even so, it certainly didn't feel comfortable. Guess the only way to think about it was remember a line from Star Trek: First Contact *"You may  
  
come across Borg that were once Enterprise crewmen. Do not hesitate to shoot them. You are probably doing them a favour"* We changed into  
  
their clothing and gave them one more zat blast each – disintegrating them.  
  
We then took the lift down to the SGC. As Kalchan and Renga we would need to report to Klorel on our change of hosts.  
  
We found the system Lord in the gate room. The host looked like he was in his early 30s with short dark hair and a moustache.  
  
"My lord" Selmak announced  
  
"Who are you?" Klorel's eyes glowed in surprise  
  
"Your loyal servant Kalchan my lord, Renga is beside me. We found two Tau'ri outside the checkpoint who tried to enter the complex. They severely  
  
wounded our previous hosts with their projectile weapons so we had to take their bodies. We have disintegrated our previous hosts with our  
  
zat'nikatels."  
  
"Very well. On your way back to your posts, inform our prisoners of their impending doom. We have sufficient Jaffa to proceed with our plans. In  
  
one Tau'ri hour I will lead you to the surface of this planet and together we will conquer it. While you have been at your posts, some Jaffa found  
  
the armoury of this facility. As we leave this facility our prisoners will be annihilated with their own explosives. Without the technology that this  
  
small band has procured, the Tau'ri will be helpless."  
  
"It is an honour to serve you my lord," Seng'ok replied as both Jacob and I bowed and turned.  
  
'It appears that we do not have the luxury of time,' Seng'ok announced.  
  
90 minutes were up!  
  
When we were out of earshot on a deserted corridor, Jacob and I took control for a few minutes.  
  
"OK, so what's next?" I asked  
  
Selmak decided to reply "We do as our lord bids and inform the prisoners of their impending doom," he replied with a smirk before Jacob returned.  
  
"Then we figure out a way of preventing it. Klorel will probably want to place most of his prisoners in one room and the only place that I know of  
  
that's big enough is the mess hall."  
  
A few minutes later, we come across the mess hall, which was guarded by a Jaffa.  
  
"Kree. State your names and purpose." he announced  
  
"Kalchan and Renga, we come to check on the prisoners." Selmak  
  
"You are not Kalchan and Renga, you have merely stolen their Taur'ri uniforms. Kalchan and Renga are guarding the entry point." The guy has done  
  
his homework  
  
"We have taken new hosts! Let us past or suffer the wrath of Klorel!"  
  
"As you wish" The Jaffa moved aside.  
  
A sense of relief seemed to enter the mess hall air at just about the time we showed up. Selmak's beckoning away of the Jaffa, to other duties  
  
gave Jacob and I leeway to take control again.  
  
"Speak freely. The Jaffa at the door has been invited to take a break" Jacob started  
  
The room housed what appeared to be half the SG teams, SG1 included, plus General Hammond. It was the General that spoke up.  
  
"I believe that I speak for all SGC personel when I say that we are glad to see you here. Do you have any plans for the removal of Klorel and his  
  
forces?"  
  
"We have a plan. Klorel wishes to leave the base and start his invasion of Earth in a little under an hour. When he does, he plans to blow up this  
  
base with your explosives" Jacob replied  
  
Selmak continued " I will volunteer to place the explosives. With Jacob's guidence I will visit your armoury and collect a set of small explosives and a  
  
remote detonator and place them on the edge of the elevator shaft. When they 'go off' the result will split the elevator cable and therefore disable  
  
the elevator. When I do not report back then Klorel will probably think me dead. In fact I will probably regain entry to your complex through your  
  
ventilation system in case you need any further help."  
  
"Rick, Seng'ok! As soon as the elevator is non operational – Klorel will be preoccupied with getting it working again. While this is so you must make  
  
your way to the armoury and collect enough weapons for the Tau'ri to 'break out.'"  
  
We then heard loud boots walking across the corridor outside.  
  
"Tau'ri! You may still be spared if you declare allegiance to Klorel!" Seng'ok spat before we left  
  
"Good luck Selmak," said Seng'ok somberly when no one was around. "For the sake of all Tok'ra, I hope that you are succsessful"  
  
"Indeed" Selmak replied before we split up.  
  
'Uh Seng'ok, we've got a slight problem here. Have you got any idea what happens after we give the SG guys their weapons?' I asked nervously  
  
'I believe that given the means, the Tau'ri will take back what is theirs.'  
  
'No I meant, what are we going to do during the takeback?'  
  
'I believe the Tau'ri have a phrase, we will cross that bridge when we come to it'  
  
Guess so!  
  
Half an hour later  
  
I happened to be walking past the lift when I heard the noise  
  
"BUMP"  
  
A nearby Jaffa ran off yelling, probably trying to find Klorel  
  
1-1!  
  
Showtime!  
  
First stop was the armoury. There I came across the obligatory Jaffa.  
  
"Jaffa! Kree!" Seng'ok shouted. "The Tau'ri elevation device is no longer functioning! Our lord requires an audience with all Jaffa to instruct on it's  
  
repair"  
  
"Is that so?" replied the Jaffa "I am not surprised...Sholva."  
  
'Uh Seng'ok?' I pretty much knew what Sholva meant.  
  
"FIZZ" The Jaffa hit the deck!  
  
'Thank you'  
  
Opening the armoury cupboard I found the usual mixture of mother-fucking- big-guns, smaller guns and ammo that you'd normally find on a US  
  
military base plus Earth's share of zats. By some miracle someone had left a large sports bag behind and into it went a variety of weaponry.  
  
'How long does a single zat blast last?'  
  
"FIZZ FIZZ"  
  
'It is unlikely to be long enough for us!'  
  
Next stop was the mess room. The Jaffa guard was still there and the sports bag would have looked a bit suspicious.  
  
"FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ"  
  
'You have got to go easy on the zat blasts mate!'  
  
'The zat'nikatel can be used an infinite number of times! '  
  
I entered the room and unzipped the bag  
  
"I presume that you guys know how to use these things" I commented before untying the nearest airman and leaving.  
  
'OK, now what?' I asked Seng'ok  
  
'Wait until the Tau'ri exit the room'  
  
A few minutes later, General Hammond led half the SGC out.  
  
"To use a Tau'ri phrase, follow my lead" Seng'ok advised the group  
  
Under his control, I then started running backwards, firing zat blasts to miss and yelling "The Tau'ri have escaped!"  
  
When the SGC personel started to reply to Seng'ok's fire(also deliberately missing) I got nervous  
  
'This does not look like a good idea'  
  
'Trust me Rick! It is the best way to keep Klorel oblivious to our true identity'  
  
On cue, a load of Jaffa turned up, and the firefight was for real. In the mean time I dived into a nearby lab, clutching my shoulder and yelling. None  
  
of the Jaffa noticed  
  
'When the fighting has stopped we will exit this chamber, but from here on in we must avoid the fighting at all costs.'  
  
When the noise had died down I went back outside. The Jaffa were goners but so were a couple of airmen.  
  
*'As the Tau'ri would say, be careful what you wish for' Seng'ok was half- taunting.*  
  
One hour later  
  
"I am not amused by this race" The last words of Klorel before he entered the Stargate, his retreat complete.  
  
2-1. We turned it around. And I was...drained!  
  
I've said before that I never expected to wind up in this situation, and part of me continues to question why.  
  
Then again does it matter? I'm on the right side, and this time the winning side.  
  
So it was worth it.  
  
Just about!  
  
Next up...History Repeating 


End file.
